TRUTH OR DARE POKEMON edition
by buddermaster
Summary: YOU PICK THE DARES I PICK THE PEOPLE (i might even have a cohost)
1. info

Hey budder master here

This is truth or i will be listinng the vic...contestants likes, dislikes, fears, crushes.

For you the audiunce to use at you advantage good luck coming up with good dares my cohost is deadlox/ty from minecraft YAY!

**Leaf Green**

**Likes:bulbasuar,advantering,playing pranks on gary,green,(etc)**

**dislikes:gary flirting with her,pink,girly stuff,gary being a perv,(lots of other things involving gary)**

**Crush:Gary (such a shocker huh?)**

**Fears:Dark,Losing all her hopes dreams pokemon,gary dead, (no you can not kill gary)Gary hating her guts**

**Gary Oak**

**likes:winning,flirting with leaf,cheaking leaf out,messing with ash**

**dislikes:losing,pranks by leaf on him,being ignored,(etc)**

**Crush:Leaf**

**Fears:leaf being kidnapped (yes she can be kidnapped),7 minutes in heaven**

**Ash ketchum**

**Likes:Food,pikachu,pokemon battles,traveling with friends,**

**Dislikes:bad food,gary,team rocket,(other bad things)**

**Crush:Misty**

**Fears:idk (if you know put in reveiw and other stuff :p)**

**Misty Waterflower**

**Likes:water type pokemon,ash's pikachu,swimming,(idk what else)**

**Dislikes:sisters,teamrocket,(um can't list anymore)**

**Budder**

**Likes:Food,bulbusuar,budder,pokemon battles,oldrivalshipping,green,blue**

**Dislikes:Squids,bodil 40,people who hate pokemon,(anything not realy involeing budder),creepers**

**Crush:Ty/deadlox**

**fears:Strangers,Being kidnapped,Ty being kidnapped,dark,squids ruling the world,other scary stuff**

**Ty/Deadlox**

**Crush:Budder**

**im not putting anything else for him if you play minecraft you should know all that good stuff**

so there you have it now do those dares and get the truth plz reveiw pm stuff and next chapter is gonna invole dares truths

and remeber eat budder


	2. The horrid authors note

The authers note is so boring ,but i have to do it sorry :/

Ok how to send truth or dares. guys have to pm me (you can do this to anybody i put in the first chapter )So me and deadloxx/ty can use these on the vic..contestants and hope you enjoy it and yes i can do dares and truths so this will be fun :P

Eat budder and READ ON!


	3. FUN BEFORE TRUTH OR DARE

**Hey budder here before i stary the story/show thing**

**don't be to evil in the next chapter plz or be as evil as you and :)**

* * *

Budder:Ty!(runs up to him and hugs him)

(both blush)

ty:what is it budder(finally pulling away)

Budder:they are coming and we get the day off yay!

(leaf and gary come over)

Leaf:Sup so let me guess your budder (pointings at me with my budder like hair)and your ty (ponting at ty with is green headphones)

Gary:So budder wanna go out sometime ;)

(Ty gets really mad and wants to punch gary)

Budder:Not unless you wants you legs still

(misty and ash come)

Budder:i guess we should start to show early right ty

Ty:fine

everyone but ty and budder: SHIT!

Budder:Ok me and ty have some dares for you.I go first since ty lost at creeper,skeleton,golem,(rock,paper,sissors)

**Dares:**

**Gary-Play 7 minutes in heaven with leaf**

**Misty-Go in a swimming pool full of caterpies**

**Ash-Don't eat food (for whole chapter)**

**Leaf-Steal a pair of gary's boxers**

**Truths:**

**Gary-on a scale of one to ten how would you rate each girl including me**

**Misty-do you like ash?**

**ash-whould you rather eat food or kiss misty**

**Leaf-what color are the boxers**

Leaf and gary:WHATT?!

gary:im not playing that ever

Leaf: no way am i doing that

Budder:well too bad(shoves both in clostet)

(hears leaf scream,but then it was silenced by moaning)

Budder:um misty your turn

misty:C-can ash go with me :S

Budder:sure :) ASH DO YOUR DARE AND DO MISTY"S DARE WITH HER SOUND FINE

ash:i guess

(both misty and ash go in pool filled with jumps into ashes arms and blushes)

budder:7 minutes are up love birds (opens closet to see leaf with out a shirt)

Budder:Ty don't come over here

Ty:why would i come over there i'm righting down my last dare

Budder:leaf go do your other dare

Leaf: man (sneaks into gary's room steals a pair of his boxers)

Budder: Truth time!

Gary:Budder-9,misty-4,leaf-10

Budder:wow and ew also aw oldrivalshipping :)

Misty:Um n-no

Ash:kiss misty (blushing badly)

Leaf:(holds garys boxers up revealing little pikachu heads)

Everybody ,but gary:(laugjing really hard)

Budder:Ty we will do you dares next chapter ok :)

Ty:aw man i had really good ones to

Leaf:um budder we have a dare for you and ty (hands paper)

**We all dare you to kiss each other**

Budder and ty:what we would never do that we are just friends and it might...

Gary:Just kiss eachother already

Leaf and gary:(push budder and ty to eachother until the finally meet face to face)

Budder: uh ty..

Ty:(interupts budder and kisses her softly)

30 minutes later

Budder and ty:(blushes madly)w-we-well thats it for the show see you next time im budder and this is ty saying good-bye

* * *

**Well that was fun now you guys pick dares plz im getting bored**

**Eat budder and READ ON!**


	4. Bordem

**Hey people it's another chapter we got some dares and we'll make the truths**

**Now we will get on with the show**

* * *

Budder and Ty:welcome to the show im budder and im ty today we have soime dares thanks to yat :)

Gary:Yay(sarcastic)

Budder:That's the sprit gary!

Ty:(Hands Budder the dares)I already hate them :/

Budder:OK...(reads out loud)

**ty to tickle Budder until she starts to choke from lack of air**  
**Lick each other**  
**Poke each other**  
**Stalk each other until the end of time**

Leaf:you have to be tickled be ty (laughes alittle)

Budder:You have to be poked by gary :P

Leaf and gary:(sweatdrop)

misty:how come your so calm about this

Budder:ty has tickled me before right ty

Ty:yep i was bored one day i snuck up behind her and tickled her

Budder:well ty im gonna make it harder for you to tickle me(runs around in the intire building)

Ty:(sighs)how about you guys start poking one another and if im back and no one it poking i will force you all to lick eachother got it

(everyone,but ty):(nods)

Ty:(chases after budder)

* * *

**Budder and ty**

Budder:'is ty still behind me if he is i'm doomed'(looks behing to see ty)'crap crap crap'

Ty:'Man budder is fast i can hardly keep up'

Budder:'man i don't know how much longer i can run i'm starting to slow down"(trips on something and trys to get up ,but is pinned down)ty let me go

Ty:Nope i gotta do the dare budder (starts tickling her)

Budder:(laughes alot can hardly breath)

Ty:(stops)ok the dare is over let's go back

Budder:Never *gasp*do*gasp*that*gasp*again

Ty:i might get dared to do it again

Budder:then i will*gasp*make it harder for you*gasp*

* * *

**Back at the studio**

Budder:ok guys we're back

(everyone still poking eachother)

Leaf:Can we stop

Ty:yes and we are gonna skip the licking dare sorry

Budder:ok we are gonna do our last dare

Ty:guys gotta pick a girl to stalk and girls go for a walk somewhere

(girls even budder leave)

Ty and Gary:I CHOOSE BUDDER!

(death glares)

ty:creeper,skeleton,golem

(after 6 rounds)

Ty:YES!i win

Gary:i will go stalk leaf smell ya later

Ash:Yay!I got misty :)

* * *

**Ash and misty**

Misty:'I hate the feeling of being watched it's so strange'

Ash:'misty looks so cute when she is nervouse and i hope she dosent catch me'(trips and falls and then bolts for hiding spot)

Misty:Hello?anybody there?well of course somebody is there the guys were dared to stalk up(now holding her mallet which suddenly appeared)

Ash:'man that was close realy close hey whose that talking with misty"(seeing it was another gym leader flirting with her)

Misty:Leave me alone i told you for the millionth time i'm not intrested

Gym Leader:Come on you know you want to(trying to kiss her)

Ash:'that's it no one messes with misty'(walking up to the man fuming and punches him in the face)

Misty:thanks ash,but i saw you :P

Ash:Oh well im going back see ya

(both leave for the studio/homeish place)

* * *

**Leaf and Gary**

Leaf:'If gary is stalking me im gonna punch him in the face hard'

Gary;'this is to easy leaf never will hear me im to silent'(kicks a can)'fuck'

Leaf:(turns around to see gary)how did i know it was you

Gary:Lucky guess (sweatdrop)

Leaf:GARY YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT AND NOW YOU WANT TO STALK ME THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!(beats him to a pulp)

Gary:you can really pack a punch*cough*(is in really bad shape)

Leaf:ugh lets just go back(rolling her eyes)

* * *

**Budder and Ty**

Budder:'I wonder if the others are back?Man it's getting dark that's the worst and know there will be drunks and other bad things out at night and also i'm being stalked on great just great"

Ty:'wow budder is so beautiful with the moon in her hair i could stare at her for hours'(daydreams about budder and him together)

Budder:(something grabs my arm)AHHH!let go of me

Random drunk:Awww you don't want to come with me i bet you will have fun*hiccup*

Budder:im sure plz let go i need to get back to my friends

Drunk:nope your coming with me sweet thing

Ty'no one is ever aloud to hert budder not even a drunk'(runs up and punches drunk)that's what happens when you mess with her punk

Budder:thank you ty how can i thank you :)

Ty:well first lets get back to the studio we are the last ones out here

Budder:(kisses ty on cheek)That's for saving me

Ty:(blushes)

* * *

**Budder:Plz oh plz send more truths and dares i was getting bored ****we were soo bored so is ty right ty**

**Ty:Pretty much and budder have you seen my headphones**

**Budder:Noooo (wears his headphones) CAN'T CATCH ME!**

**Ty:um plz pm budder more dares and put me and her in more of them also thank you for giving us the dares,see ya gotta get my headphones(chases after budder)**


End file.
